Lalala memories with you
by LostJoy
Summary: Michelle Adrianni moves from Italy to Namimori Japan. She enters Vongola High School for mafiosos. And re-encounters her beloved childhood friends, will they be the same or will they have changed dramacticcally? will love blossom? ;  read to see it.


**Hiya minna :D (Hope this is spelled correctly…) this is a probably Hibari x OC fanfic, warning HIBARI X OC (probably). So anyone who doesn't like this, may not read this, flames are wrong. So please, if you don't like this don't read it, and if you read this and don't like it, don't say it. You'll hurt my feelings and not only that but also you'll be bad persons. I'll roast mash mellows with the flames I get, just so you know. Ah there are more pairings, but the main one is Hibari x oc… probably… I don't know lol. Hope you guys like it ^^ ah and I don't belong KHR I only belong my OC and the plot :)**

****

Michi's POV

'nooo, first days of school always sucks' I thought while walking to school. I'll start a 'new life' here yay, I visited Namimori when I was a child, but I hardly remember anything.

Now I was clearly lost, with no idea where the principal's office was, the reason why I had to go there was because I needed my schedule and some of the books.

Then I saw a boy sleeping below a sakura tree, 'how beautiful' I thought, I approached him since it was the only way to know where the principal's office is, and to know him.

Ah, and he was also the only person there, everyone else must be in class I supposed, cool I'm late to my first day of school, I'll cause great impressions, right?

"Ex-excuse me…" I said looking at the boy, at first there was no answer; the he suddenly opened his eyes, stood up and glared at me. 'What did I do to this guy?' I thought, he was GLARING, ah I felt a murderous aura around him, you would say it was a pretty scary aura, right?

"… Do you know where the p-principal's office is?" I asked him, it was the only way to get there, and I was already late… He suddenly smirked, 'I think he's planning something… waaaa' I thought while gulping.

"Are you new here, herbivore?" asked the mysterious guy, he had black hair and dark grey eyes, which seemed cold and emotionless, except anger of course. 'Wait a second did he just called me herbivore? I eat meat too! I should be called an omnivore… wait, what am I talking I should be called by my name, nickname or last name, not HERBIVORE or OMNIVORE. That's just plain rude, but I'll let it pass this time, since I'm already late to class' I thought and then nodded, and he stared… well more like glared (again) at me, but then said "the principal's office is down this hall" he pointed towards a hall "then to the right and then find the door with a sign that says so".

I looked at him, then to the hall and then back at him "t-thanks" I said while going down the hall, I think I heard him mutter something about me behaving good or he would… I didn't listen to the rest, since I was far from him, but I couldn't care less what he said, meh.

I followed the boy's directions and quickly found the office. I knocked and what followed that was a slight noise and the door opened revealing a woman with dark greenish/blueish hair.

"Hello, you must be Michelle Adrianni right?" she asked politely, I nodded, "good, please come in" she said opening the door so I could come in, I muttered a thanks and entered the office.

"I'm Lucce, the principal's secretary" she said with a smile 'what I pretty smile' I thought, and then nodded. "I'm this school's principal. My name is Reborn" said a man besides me, I didn't see him or even feel his presence, which I usually do, and he used a black tuxedo and had spiky black hair, his fedora hat rested in the desk.

He looked around his late 30's but I wouldn't dare to ask, this man had an unreachable aura; that made me shiver. "…" I stared at the two adults that where now in front of me, Lucce smiled and Reborn (I'll call him like that here, but when I'm actually talking he'll be sir or something like that… depends on the situation hehehe) went to his table and picked up some papers and some books.

'The must be my schedule and books…' I thought, but it was quite obvious they were, what else could they be? … Dunno.

"Here's your schedule, a school's map and your books" he said handing me the things, 'Bingo' I thought, hehehe I'm a genius. I nodded and grabbed them; I said thanks and exited the room.

I looked at my schedule:

1st period: art class (I like art…)

2nd period: math class (I hate math, D:)

3rd period: Italian class (wtf, I didn't know we had this class)

30 minutes of recess time (yay peaceful timeeee)

4th period: home economics class (… omg that will be scary)

5th period: science class (meh)

6xt period: homeroom (… well that's normal I think)

Lunch time… (Hope school's food is yummy)

7th period: English class (yay I like English :D)

8th period: History Class (…)

The finally go to house… another hell. I looked at the map Reborn handed me, and search for the art class, it was really close from where I was; I reached it within one minute.

I looked at the door, the teacher looked at me (well if you could say so, since she was wearing a hat that covered her eyes, so I wasn't sure…) through the glass that was in the door (where else could it be in? lol the roof).

She approached then and opened the door, "class we have a new student" she said looking to the students in different places in the room, they had table with 2 seats. Everyone started to talk, wondering is I was a girl or a boy… well last time I checked I was a girl, so I guess that's the answer.

"Please come in" she said as she motioned me to go to the front of the class 'oh yeah self introductions, I **love** that shit' I thought, if you didn't noticed the sarcasm, I'll say: I didn't love that, I hated it. I nodded and went there, everyone was staring at me, or so (there were 4 people in the back of the class that didn't, not like I care).

"Hello, my name is Michelle Adrianni. If there's anything that you want to know about me, just ask, but I can't promise that I'll answer them" I said boldly, I heard a weird chuckle it sound fruity… 'Nufufufu' I think it was, but meh.

"Well then, you can choose where you sit, but it must be empty" said the teacher 'of course it must be empty, did she thought I would sit in a stranger's lap? No way in hell' I thought while looking for free seats.

"Y-you can sit here Adrianni-san" said a boy, he had HUGE eyes (which were brown by the way…) and gravity defying hair (brown also). I nodded and headed there, "Hi, I'm Michelle, but call me Michi" I said looking at the male, he knew my name (I introduced myself just a minute ago) "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna" he said with a sheepish smile… which seemed kinda retarded, but I won't be rude, not in my first day though.

"Ok then, Tsuna" I said, (I'm Italian so I don't use honorifics, and I'll never use them, if I can). Then the teacher started with the art lesson, she gave us some theory about the colors and shades and then asked us to do a sketch of something around us.

I decided to draw my necklace, which was a silver chain with amulet in form of star, also made of silver. While I was drawing it someone stared at me, he was behind me, so I turned around and found a boy with brown hair and eyes, (but darker that Tsuna's).

"Wow you're good at drawing" he said grinning, btw I'm not, I just like doing it so it's kinda natural that it's something with a form (after years of drawing, something must come out of it right?). "Thanks, I'm Michelle, call me Michi if you want, since it's shorter" I said to the boy, he was still grinning and said "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" he said, "Ok. I should finish this, sorry" I said while starting to draw again.

I felt his stare again (in my drawing btw, not me) and said "you know… you should do your drawing as well" I didn't look at him, I stayed drawing. "Hahaha ok" he said and finally started drawing. The rest of the class was kinda boring so I'll skip that part.

"Class is dismissed" said Ms Mammon (I know now her name thanks to someone who called her that, dunno who though, I didn't care. Too busy drawing and making Yamamoto and Tsuna draw something).

"Thanks for helping me with my drawing Adrianni-san" said Tsuna, I sweat dropped at the name, first: honorifics, and second: Adrianni. "I told you to call me Michelle or Michi, and please no honorifics, I'm Italian so I don't use them and I'm not used to use them" I said to Tsuna who nodded. "Maa maa, what do you have next Michelle?" said Yamamoto grinning again, 'thanks Yamamoto' I thought I was happy that he understood what I was talking about. "Ugh, I have math" I said, then there was a scream that said: TENTH; and some boy hugged Tsuna (omg a stalker O.O poor Tsuna).

"…and you?" I said looking at Yamamoto; ignoring the fact that Tsuna's stalker was now glaring at me, with a scowl in his face. "I have math too, Tsuna too and this is Gokudera Hayato; who also has math class hahaha" said Yamamoto laughing, I didn't know what he thought was funny… but meh.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Adrianni…" I said to Gokudera, who tch'ed and started walking "ah G-_Gokudera_-kun Adriann-I mean M-Michelle is from Italy as well" Tsuna said '… why does he speak like this: h-hello I-I'm T-Tsuna… such a wimp' I thought while wondering what would happen if Gokudera (who seemed rube and tough) fought Tsuna… well poor Tsuna would end up in the hospital, probably.

Gokudera said a: well that's great, isn't it tenth? With a kind smile to Tsuna and completely ignored me… heh he must love Tsuna… 'Wait… I've hear his name before… but where? ...hm' I thought, but then decided to shrug it off. "Well let's get going to class, or will be late" said Yamamoto grinning, Gokudera glared at Yamamoto before starting to walk again. I walked to class as well with the guys.

The math teacher was **extremely weird**; he had a weird mustache and seemed creepy. His name was Leviathan, and I curse him for making me introduce myself, AGAIN. After that he made me sit beside a creepy blond.

"Hi my name is Michelle Adrianni" I said to the blond, who grinned a grin that would make the Cheshire cat ashamed. "The prince's name is Belphegor, but call him 'prince', 'majesty' or 'Bel-senpai'. Unless you want to wake up like a living cactus and a bloody one" he said and then shishishi'ed (that's his laugh, pretty creepy right?)

I nodded, then there was silence, that made me uncomfortable, so I thought of something to speak… ah that's a good topic. "Ne, the teacher is pretty weird right?" I said to Bel-senpai (lol don't wanna wake up like… you know the rest, and 'prince' or 'majesty' were out of the question, I have a pride you know…).

"Shishishi, there's rumors that says that he stalks a senior named Xanxus" said Bel-senpai grinning even wider, if that's even possible. "Ew, I hate stalkers" I said, and then copied something Leviathan wrote in the board, it was an easy problem so I solved it right away, I looked up at Tsuna who was scratching the back of his head 'is he stupid or what? His drawing was… something that a kindergarten would do too' I thought at how useless Tsuna appeared to be.

"Shishishishi is there any particular reason to that?" he said, I shook my head "I just think they don't have a personal life, or nothing better to do than to stalk people" I said and then added "I think their doings are wrong, useless and disgusting", Bel-senpai only shishishi'ed and nodded in understanding. The rest of the class was spent writing down problems and talking bad about stalkers and also talking bad about Leviathan. I think Bel-senpai is a good person, narcissist yes, but entertaining also.

Heh the next class is Italian (too easy), I was going to the class when Lucce approached me, she smile and said: "Adrianni-san since you're from Italy, you'll have extra English classes instead of Italian classes" said Lucce, I nodded muttered my thanks and went to the English classroom.

"Ah you're finally here… you're the new student, Adrianni Michelle, right?" asked the blond teacher, he seemed young, and also kind (he was really handsome too) I nodded, he smiled and said: "well then, please take a seat besides Rokudo Mukuro" he said and a hand was raised lazily in the back, I nodded and went towards the hand. To find a guy (handsome too) with blue hair (in a style that resembled a pineapple) and mismatched eyes, they must be contacts, at least one of them.

"Hi, I'm Michelle but feel free to call me Michi" I said to the Pineapple boy, who Kufufufu'ed and said:"Hello, I'm Rokudo Mukuro" I stared at him before sitting finally (only because the teacher cleared his throat. Lol I was standing when everyone else was in their sits).

Being bored, since I could speak English, Italian and Japanese fluently, I looked at Mukuro. I didn't know him well, so I should talk to him a little. "Ne Mukuro, I like your hair" I said; this caught him off guard and looked confused "kufufu really?" he asked. I nodded "yeah, I love pineapples, they're my favorite fruit" I said while smiling, then he suddenly stopped smirking and glared at me (oops I think I shouldn't have said that).

"E-eh it was a compliment you shouldn't be mad" I said raising my hands in a defensive way. "Kufufufu what are you saying? That makes no sense at all, my style does not resemble a pineapple" he said smirking, I thought it would be funny to annoy him more, but I remembered it was my first day of school, so no enemies today… if they don't annoy me.

"Yeah, you're right. I like saying random stuff all day. Sorry for confusing you" I said while sweat dropping, it was true, saying random stuff and doing random things is funny and entertaining, but this wasn't… but meh. I don't want to be hated… yet *smirk*.

((a/n: *lllaaaa* words in here are actions in the mind, Michi was smirking in her mind lol))

"Kufufu ok" said Mukuro before turning his attention to the class, since I was sitting right besides the window, I stared through there. I saw that mysterious guy again; he was walking searching for something 'is he skipping class?' I thought.

I wondered who that guy was, and what he was doing, but I was not **that **interested. Mukuro caught me glancing at that guy, he smirked "Kufufufu that guy over there is Hibari Kyoya. It would be smart if you stayed out of that guy's way" he said, but he was looking at the front, not me. "…Ok, thanks for the advice Mukuro" I said to him, he nodded and continued to pay attention to the class.

"Michelle please translate this: _Last year's summer festival was entertaining, I hope this year's will be more" _ the teacher said, then he fell over his own foot, I sweat dropped at his clumsiness, but then nodded and said "Last Year's summer festival was entertaining, I hope this year's will be more. By the way it's wrong but meh" he looked shocked, since I did it perfectly (told ya, I'm goot at this) and nodded.

"Ah yeah sorry about that and: Excellent" he said looking at me, I nodded "What do you think about having a debate with the best one in this class?" he said, I thought for a second… 'there's nothing wrong about it right?... they won't hate me if I win right?... meh ok' I thought then looked at Dino and nodded.

"Well then Belphegor can you have a debate with Michelle?" said the teacher looking at Bel-senpai, who was stabbing a teal haired boy… 'Who's that, lol poor him' I thought. "Shishishi that would be interesting, the prince will do it" said the blond, while grinning. "Yay Bel-senpai will be away from me for a while" said the teal haired boy with a monotone.

I stood up and went to the boy's place "Hi my name is Michelle Adrianni, call me Michi if you want, since it's shorter" I said while extending a hand for him to shook, he looked at me with a blank expression before he shook my hand. "I'm Fran" then I let go of his hand and went to the front where Bel-senpai and the teacher were.

"Shishishi Hello again" said Bel (meh forget about the senpai here), "hi" I said looking at the teacher, "so what's this debate going to be about?" I asked him, he looked thoughtful for a second and then there was a BANG and a "why are you two out of your sits herbivores?"

"Kyoya this two will do a debate, don't worry they're not behaving bad (well Bel was, but not now)" said Dino sweat dropping at the glaring boy, then he looked at me, "oh, herbivore you're in this class as well" he said, it was a fact more than a question but I decided to answer (hehehe) "yeah, I'm from Italy so I already know Italian, so the teachers thought it would be better If I improved my English. By the way I'm Michelle Adrianni, not herbivore" I said to him.

He looked at me with a slight amusement in his eyes but then smirked "you're still an herbivore, herbivore" he said "hm I'm not, but anyways who are you?" I said to him, I know who he was, but he should've introduced himself after I did "hn, I'm Hibari Kyoya. This schools discipline committee vice-president" he said, I looked at him (VICE isn't that cool; I prefer being first or nothing but meh).

"Kufufu I think I warned you to stay out of his way" said Mukuro appearing besides me, since Dino sensed the dangerous aura he said "h-hey don't fight in here, what about Michelle and Kyoya debate against Belphegor and Mukuro?", I liked his idea, it was interesting and entertaining, besides they could fight at recess that was next. "I think that's a great idea isn't it Mukuro, Bel-senpai?" I said to the guys (since Hibari Kyoya appeared to be the kind of an anti-social person).

"Shishishi the prince thinks so too" Bel said; Mukuro kufufufu'ed and nodded. The last one to agree was Kyoya who didn't seem to be happy. "Hibari Kyoya (I called him that since I didn't know how to call him) would you agree? Or are you too afraid to lose? If that's so, then I want to be with someone else, who is sure he will win" I said with a smirk, he glared "Herbivore watch your mouth, and I'll do this" Kyoya said, 'maybe he's too confident to even care about what I said… meh who cares?' I thought.

"Ok then what are we going to debate about?" I asked the teacher, who scratched the back of his head, I guess he didn't know, but then he said "your point of view will be that the mafia is good, and the other group will be in the contrary". I nodded since I liked that topic, I found mafia cool, and it was interesting.

"Kufufufu that seems interesting" Mukuro said, I smiled at him, "Shishishishi, even if I think the mafia is good, and it's against my thoughts about it, I'll do it since it sounds entertaining" Belphegor said. "…hn" was all Hibari said, well it's not like I said more than him lol. "All you debate will be in English, make sure of that, now please go to your partner's side" Dino said we all nodded and did as we were told.

"_All right, Michelle's team will start" _said the teacher smiling (more like grinning sheepishly but meh). I nodded, and smirked at Kyoya, it was **my **team not his; and I could see that it irked him, as his eyebrow twitched.

"_My partner and I think that the mafia is good, it started in Italy and their main purpose was to protect their family and friends_" I said, I could see Dino smiled at what I said but I wasn't sure why he smiled… maybe cause my English is good? Or maybe because of **that**…well I'm not sure,meh.

"_It could've have started with a good purpose but it's known by a lot of people that the mafia turned bad with the years passing by" _Belphegor said and hey his English was really good, I've heard from Tsuna that Bel was considered a genius, but wow I didn't believe it. I could see Dino frown now, with a pout he sighed. 'What's wrong with him?... oh then it's because of **that**' I thought seeing the reactions of my teacher.

"_hn… even if some mafias have degenerated, it's more possible that good mafia families still exist with the main purpose on why the mafia was created. There __**must**__ be good mafia, there's no way that the whole mafia is bad, and even if sometimes they're methods are bad, not always the reason is bad, and even if they fight and have wars between them, they protect their family with all their might" _I said, now my crazy teacher was smiling again. I know Hibari isn't planning on talking much, and that does not care about this but… meh I can talk for myself.

Mukuro frowned, he seemed in disagree with what I said, "_sometimes they think and make the others think that they have good reasons, but what happens when they lie? The world today is full of lies how do you know that what they're saying is the truth? No one is 100 percent sure of someone other than himself"_ pineapple said looking serious, I guess he didn't like the mafia at all, I wonder why?

"_well If I was in the mafia, and had a boss I would believe in him, I would have faith in him. Faith is an important fact, and if I didn't put my life in his hands, trusting him, then I wouldn't have joined his family"_ I said, looking serious as well; this was way more interesting that what I thought and their reactions as well, including the teacher's.

"_there are people who are __**forced**__ to join a mafia family, it's not that they trust them, some joined to save their family or they were blackmailed or something like that"_ Bel-senpai said, he was not grinning which seemed strange.

"_well I don't know about that, and I also don't know why would someone like to have a person in his family that didn't agree with that, it's practically extending his hands and closing his eyes in front of someone who he already knew it was a traitor. Someone who is forced to join the family won't work as well as someone that agreed to join it, and they would probably be traitors in the future, since the never wanted to join" _I said as my point of view was changing critically, I was going to give in! I didn't want to lose (it suxs losing).

I looked at Kyoya with a confused stare; I wanted to make him know what was passing through my mind, my stare said: help-me-**now**. He glared, trying to say that he didn't care, I whispered in his ear "if you want to lose to the pineapple and the narcissist prince then fine but do it yourself, I don't like to lose and It'll all be **your **fault" I said trying to provoke him.

"_well they would probably use him before he had time to get his revenge, and after they got what they wanted from him they would __**kill **__him, since his life had no more value from them" _Mukuro said narrowing his eyes, what's wrong with him, it's only a debate. "_He would be killed for trying to-" _ Kyoya was interrupted by the bell and I giggled (yeah that's right I **giggled**)as he twitched in anger.

"Well then that will be all for now" said Dino scratching the back of his head, I think that he was laughing inside, I mean, who wouldn't? Kyoya was talking for the first time in the debate and he was interrupted by the bell.

"Ahahaha sorry for laughing, but it's too funny" I said to Kyoya, he glared "herbivore, come to detention after school" he said and leaved the classroom. My jaw fell open, "WHAT? Why? Aaghhhhhhh I wanted to do something more entertaining" I said whining about it, it was not fair, and he was just a… annoying boy… well he was handsome too, but WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT LOOKS RIGHT NOW!

Bel-senpai shishishi'ed and Mukuro patted my back "Kufufufu but at least we all be in detention" he said while smiling, I nodded and went to my emo corner, nah just kidding, "well… what do we do know?" I asked them, they looked at me, "Shishishishi I don't know, probably just hang out. Let's find the others, so you can meet them" said Bel, I nodded (AGAIN) and followed them as they leaved.

Fran soon catch up to us, "Michelle your English was good, compared to senpai's English, yours is way better" said Fran in monotone, I sweat dropped at that, he's so funny too. "Ahahaha I don't know" I said laughing, then Bel stabbed Fran in the arm with a knife that had a strange shape, Fran didn't even flinch! Nor Blink! "ow senpai that hurts" he said again in monotone, I looked at him as if he was crazy 'well he must be crazy!' I thought. "OMG Fran are you alright? Bel-senpai why did you do that?" I asked him as I looked at Fran's arm; there was no blood or even a sign of the wound, the only thing that was there was the knife. "I'm fine" said Fran again in his so calm monotone, I sighed. "Shishishi the prince stabbed froggy 'cuz he was annoying the prince" said Bel again speaking in 3 person.

I looked (again) as if he was crazy 'just for that reason? Are you insane?' I thought, but I didn't ask him that (I didn't want to get stabbed). "Kufufufu It seems that Michelle is not used to this" pineapple said to Bel and Fran, who merely nodded, "Don't worry, he uses illusions so Bel's knives never actually touch him" he said patting me in the head, "well that's cool, BUT WHY DID BEL STABBED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE" I said clearly going angry. "Ah, that's because he's a crazy guy with blood lust who can't think well" said Mukuro, earning a HEY from Bel (but no stabbing) "Ahhhh" I merely said.

"Hey you shouldn't agree with him" Bel said, a vein popping in his face (the part that was showed). "Hm you're right, I don't agree with you Mukuro" I said to Mukuro who looked confused, Bel Shishishi'ed and Fran stayed calm, so I continued "you forgot to say: egocentric, narcissist and insane" I said to Mukuro who started laughing like crazy, Bel was about to stab me when…

"Crowding is against the schools rules; I shall bite you all to death" Kyoya Hibari said, 'tan tan tatannnnn the annoying prefect came to rescue!' I thought while laughing. "Ahahahaha thanks" I said whipping a tear, I was laughing so hard, and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, which I was not.

"What are you laughing for, herbivore?" he asked annoyed, I looked at him and laughed more, "Ahahaha a-again with the her-herbivore buah-ha the bell haha you ahahah debate blaaaahaha mafia" I tried to say while laughing.

Fran used his 'power' and created an illusion of a candle "We'll miss you Michelle, even if we only met you one day. Your death will not be in vain" he said in monotone while blowing off the candle, which disappeared. Mukuro kufufufu'ed and nodded in agreement with what Fran had said and Bel stayed silent (weird of him uh?).

"Buahahahaha what are you talking? Who'll kill me? Hahahahah" I said still laughing, I didn't know that behind me there was a VERY angry prefect.

"Herbivore" he said calmly trying not to scare the shit out of me, which he obviously failed as I flinched, I turned around like a robot "y-yes Kyoya?" I said while holding my laugher "Hi-ba-ri" he said, I pft'ed "ky-o-ya" I said not wanting to laugh anymore "Herbivore my patience has a limit" he said while his eyebrow twitched (again) "I'll call you Hibari if you call me Michelle" I said smirking, heh he'll have to say yes. "Call me that again and I'll bite you to death, herbivore" he said.

"Heh I don't care, 'bite me to death' as many times you want but if you don't call me Michelle, then I'll call you Kyoya, Kyoya" I said while hmph'ing. Then I heard some gasps (from the guys, Bel and Mukuro) and something cold hit me in the stomach, I was threw towards a wall, hitting it hard I gasped in pain, then a tonfa was pressed again my throat "don't test my patience herbivore" he said coldly.

"Heh, I'm not" I said smirking, even if I couldn't breathe that well, I wouldn't give in. I give a shit about him; he can 'bite' me to death as many times he wants but I won't stop. "Tch" he said as he let me breathe, FINALLY.

He glared at me before walking away, when he was 10 steps ahead of me I smirked "nice talking to you, Kyoya" I said smugly, he stopped for a second before continuing. "Heh, I thought so" I said smirking at my win.

"Kufufufu you really are a masochist" said Mukuro approaching me, "Shishishi nice handing the furious prefect" said Bel, "nice" said Fran as they all surrounded me. "Heh, that's because I know someone like him, I mean, someone as cold and violent as him; ah and anti-social too" I said while grinning, but then my grinning was gone I stared at them.

"W-what's wrong Michelle?" Mukuro said confused "I…" I trailed off as my world was suddenly all black. Then last thing I remember is falling, before being catch by some strong yet slender arms.

Normal POV

Michelle stayed there after Kyoya left, she was grinning like an idiot after what happened, Mukuro, Bel and Fran approached her and said that it was good. Then Michelle suddenly stared at them, finally feeling her wound; everything went black for her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted.

She was almost going to touch the ground when a blond guy appeared out of nowhere and catch her. "Tch troublesome" he said as he picked her up in bridal style and took her to the infirmary room. Mukuro, Bel and Fran stared as the not so mysterious guy for them disappeared from their sight "Heh, she's dead meat now" Mukuro said and the others just nodded in agreement. "… There's no one here?" he asked clearly to himself as he saw the room empty.

The blond sighed as he went to the bed and laid Michelle there, 'what a troublesome woman' he thought then smirked at the fact the he finally saw someone say 'no' to Hibari Kyoya. "Kyoya must be really angry right now" I said his thoughts out loud, since there was no one to hear him, except Michelle who had fainted, so practically no one. Ah, he was smirking again.

Then the troublesome woman move slightly she pouted in her dream "…ngh no… giant muffin… stay away from meh… skylark bad bad bad" she said while dreaming, the blonde wanted to laugh so bad at the stupid things she was saying, but he wouldn't, it would be ooc. "Heh this would be interesting" was all he said. After almost all school's time, she finally woke up.

Michelle's POV (baaack)

I was dreaming of a giant muffin that wanted to catch me, and then the skylark that was supposed to be my friend attacked me, throwing me to the ground… that's all I remember. I finally woke up to see a blond guy besides me (out of the bed of course).

"hm… who are you?" I asked him, he looked almost as Hibari (though he was blonde and had blue eyes). "That's not your business" said the Hibari look alike; I'll be calling him like that for now, until I get out of him his name. "Hn, look it is, since you're probably the one who catch me when I fainted, ain't I right?" I asked him.

He seemed surprise for a second, and then smirked 'omg this guy really is a second version of Hibari' I thought, "indeed; and now I'm regretting my actions" he said, 'mdonmasoiund I hate him already' I thought while a vein popped in my face. I tried to calm down (key word: TRIED). "Well that's too bad, since your actions can't be changed" I said trying to fake a smile, I failed reluctantly.

"Hn… Hibari Alaude" he said lowly, I almost couldn't hear him, but hell I did. "… You're that annoying prefect's brother?" I asked him 'now I can see why I didn't like is attitude' I thought, he stiffed a laugh "If you're talking about Kyoya then yes" he said before standing up so he could stand in the wall. "heh no wonder why you look alike… when you didn't gave me your name I was calling you Kyoya look alike, in my mind" I told him, he looked at me.

Normal POV (found it would be more easy right now, sorry for confusing you if I did)

"ha, but we're not alike" he said, slowly realizing that he's being out of character, and that was HER fault, but he decided to shrug it off, he seemed comfortable around her, he thought he knew her from somewhere but from where? He was soon out of the earth, thinking about a lot of things.

"?" Michelle said, realizing that she didn't have any more Alaude's attention. She pouted before standing up and went to Alaude; she passed her hand in front of his face and no action from the blond as a response.

She came to his ear and this said: ALAUDE I'M TALKING TO YOU KNOW, COULD YOU AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME? IT'S REALLY FRUSTRATING, I EVEN PASSED MY HAND IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE AND YOU WERE STILL IN THE MOON. Houston we have a problem, Alaude is not back" she said angry.

"Eh" said Alaude finally hearing Michelle, "what's the problem?" he asked Michelle who sweat dropped, "haven't you seen Apolo 13?" she asked him, Alaude just shook his head. "hn then whatever" she said and then added "by the way, what period is it?" "7th" said Alaude not caring about it (he was the president of the disciplinary committee after all, so he could skip as many times as he wanted, but only to search for the ones that were skipping, this was the only time he was not doing so).

'heh Kyoya will be more angry if he founds out this… and that' He thought, he had finally remembered where he met Michelle, and apparently Kyoya also knew her, but she seemed to not remember. 'They were way too small I guess… but Kyoya does remember her… I think so' he thought.

" IT'S 7TH PERIOD ALREADY? AKSASFDNASDIDNAS I'M DEAD AND I HAVE DETENTION TOO, AKSDMASOIN PLEASE TELL THAT ANNOYING BROTHER OF YOURS THAT I WAS IN THE INFIRMARY, AND I HAD FAINTED ALL BECAUSE OF HIM! NOT MY FAULT FOR SKIPPING CLASSES –though I don't mind- BUT ANYWAYS IT'S HIS FAULT, AND IF WE LOST THE DEBATE, IT WOULD BE HIS FAULT TOO!" Michelle screamed like crazy, and when she was finished (leaving a very VERY confused Alaude) she was panting A LOT.

"What did he did to you?" said Alaude narrowing his eyes 'that stupid brother of mine does not remember her, does he?' he thought. "Ah, well you want to know every detail or the summary?" Michelle asked Alaude, who was so angry that could've stomped out of the room to look for Kyoya and then 'bite' him to death. "Every single detail" said Alaude, deathly serious, this made Michelle flinch a little but it wasn't noticed by Alaude (who would've feel bad about it).

"Ah, ok. Well at first I was chatting with some guys I met in my classes, Fran Bel and Pine-Mukuro *cough*, well and then he appeared and called me Herbivore so I told him: y-yes Kyoya? Like a robot, he kept saying that I **had** to call him Hibari, I told him that if he called me Michelle then I would call him Hibari. But being as annoying as he is he said that if I kept calling him Kyoya he would bite me to death, fact that I didn't care obviously since I'm not afraid of him, and I won't give in **never**" Michelle made a small pause to breath.

"I think that's a lesson that Kyoya has learned now. Ah, and when I told him that I didn't care, sentence that finished with a Kyoya, he threw a hit to my stomach with his tonfa, which sent me to the wall, then he put his tonfa in my throat –pressing it badly- so my respiration stopped, he said that I shouldn't be testing his patience, which I was not. Seeing that I wouldn't give in no matter how many times he would hit me (which he did not dare again) he let go off me and let me FINALLY breath. Heh, I got my revenge after that; when he was 10 steps away from me I told him: I was nice talking to you, Kyoya. Heh, he did not dare to even turn around, I mean he did stop but after some seconds he continued" She said; every single detail as he said.

"Heh at least you got your revenge. Hahaha Kyoya must be REALLY angry" said Alaude chuckling, which seemed weird to Michelle, but shrugged it off. "Hah yeah I hope so, he deserves it" she said smiling, "ah!" Michelle suddenly said, Alaude looked at her confused "What?" he asked, "… I should go to class now" she said standing up. "Ah, ok then" Alaude said as he helped her. Michelle muttered a bye-bye to Alaude and went to History class.

Michelle's POV

'Alaude seems to be a kind person, not like his annoying brother' I thought while going to my next class. Next class was History, and I hope that the teacher doesn't kill me for not going to all the previous classes *sweat drop* well it's not like it was my fault. I reached the door, and knocked.

"Ara ara, who is it?" said the teacher, he had white hair and amethyst eyes. He also had a weird tattoo or birthmark below his left eye. He opened the door, "are you Michelle Adrianni?" he asked, somehow his presence disturbed me a little, but I nodded "yes sir, sorry for coming in late" I said looking at the teacher. "Call me Byakuran" he said with a creepy smile, I slightly nodded, "Well then please come in and sit besides Yamamoto Takeshi" said the teacher, I nodded and did as he ordered.

Yamamoto looked at me "Hi there Michelle, where were you after break?" he asked grinning, "heh I kinda got in a 'fight' with Hibari Kyoya, but all I did was stand there and annoy him" I said to him, I heard a few gasps in the room, I guess they hear the name of Kyoya. "Ahahaha and the fight got so long?" he asked, I stared blankly at him, "no, I passed out after that, and wake up just now in the infirmary" I said to him "Ahhh, hahaha are you alright now?" he asked laughing; I still don't get what's funny… I nodded, and looked at the teacher who just cleared his throat.

Then the teacher started talking about the lesson and all the things the teachers usually say. I like History class so I was immersed in the teacher's talk, and didn't pay attention to everyone else. The time passed by really quickly and soon the bell rang. "Well class is dismissed" said the te-I mean Byakuran. I packed my things and went to where he was "… the class was interesting" I mumbled as I passed past him to the door.

"M-Michelle" said Tsuna behind me "yes?" I asked him pausing for him to catch up "w-would you like to go to my house to do the homework? We could tell you what we did in the classes you skipped" he asked shyly, I sighed "sorry Tsuna, I would love to but I have detention with Kyoya" I said and muttered my thanks and went to the reception room.

I opened the door without knocking, finding Alaude there too, and the annoying Kyoya. "You're late Herbivore" said Kyoya glaring at me, "well it was not my fault, Kyoya" I said smirking, then looked at Alaude. "Hi Alaude" I said now with a smile, he nodded. "… Kufufufu Hey there Michelle are you feeling better?" Mukuro asked me from the couch, there was Bel and Fran too. "Yeah, I only needed to rest, at least that's what I did" I said scratching the back of my head. "Shishishi hello Michi" said Bel, I nodded to say a thanks quietly, Fran looked at me and nodded I said "hey Fran".

"Ah what did you guys do to have detention?" I asked the boys, they looked at each other and smirked (Bel and Mukuro). "All I did was fight Kyo-kun and win" said Mukuro with his Kufufu laugh. "I was stabbing people in the hallway" said Bel grinning like a mad person… well he IS mad. "I didn't control my mouth" said Fran 'thought so' I mentally smirked at that. "Heh those things sound entertaining" I said as I sat in the other couch, right between Alaude and Kyoya.

"Who said that you could sit Herbivore?" he said glaring at me, "oh my mind said so Kyoya, besides I wanted you to enjoy of my company as much as you can" I smirked at him, "hn, Michelle stop molesting Kyoya" said Alaude; he was different from the way he was in the infirmary.

"Anyways, what will we do here in 'detention'?" I asked Kyoya, he smirked "I'll bite you all to death" he said, I just laughed "Kyoya you pervert" I said, Mukuro and Bel started laughing their asses off, though I didn't say something funny… did I? "Herbivore, shut up" said Kyoya as he stood up. I did so as well "Whyyyyyyyy I'm bored Kyoya, and you're funny" I said grinning, he was going to hit me when another tonfa blocked his attack, I turned my face to see my 'savior', Alaude.

"Heh thanks Alaude, I have now a great debt with you" I said to Alaude smiling, though he was serious and glaring '… now he's more like Kyoya' I thought gulping. "Yes you are" he said and then threw Kyoya to the wall.

"Why did you defend her?" said Kyoya as he stood up. "Cuz he loves me" I teased as I grabbed Alaude's arm. He shot a glare to me and I stopped smiling "don't joke, Herbivore" said Alaude. Ok now I was really confused that was the first time Alaude has been cold to me.

"… Ah! I've just remembered I have something to do, sorry for skipping detentionnnn!" I said as I exited the room. I was now really confused, and didn't understand what the fuck was happening.

I was going to my house when I accidentally bumped into someone, and that someone was no other that Yamamoto! "Heh, sorry" I said and tried to continue walking, but I wasn't able since a hand stopped me from doing so. "Wait, Do you want to come to my house to have some sushi? Tsuna and Gokudera will be there too" said Yamamoto grinning, I nodded and followed him.

"This is Take Sushi, my dad's sushi restaurant" he said showing me a restaurant really cool, "O.O awesome" I said, Yamamoto just laughed. "Well let's go inside… Michelle?" He said looking at me; I was frozen, like a rock. "Sorry but I have to go to my house –I've just remembered- and if I'm late I'll be killed" I said to Yamamoto "Ahahaha ok then I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" he said, I nodded "If I'm still alive" I murmured as I walked home.

'I hope my dad is home… I don't want to be alone with **him**' I thought as I walked to my house's door. It was a big house, Japanese style. I opened the door with my key, and entered the house. "Dad sorry to be late" I said as I walked to the kitchen, hn it was empty 'is he buying something or what?' I thought, since my dad usually was in the kitchen, at that time, "Dad are you there?" I yelled, to see if he was there, no response. "I guess he went to buy something…" I said sighing, since **he **didn't say something, he must be outside or something… I hope so.

"He went back to Italy" said a voice behind me; I shivered as I turned around, the last person I wanted to see. "W-what did he have to do there?" I asked nervous, I know what happens when we're alone, and hell I didn't like it.

"He had some work to do, at least that's what he told me" he said as he hit me in the stomach, I felled to the floor, I gasped in pain and tried to stand up, before being able to do so he kicked me in the sides, it hurt like hell. "Hn, stand up" he said, I nodded while trying to fight my tears, it really hurt.

I stood up and a punch came to my right arm, following with one in the left one. "-gasp- p-please stop" I said while trying to put my arms in a defensive way, but only to receive a glare and a pair of hands grabbing my wrists. "No" he said while grabbing both of my wrists with only one hand, he searched in his pocket for something, then took out a pair of handcuffs, which were put on my hands.

Now I didn't know what to do, If I resisted it would only be worse, and I didn't want that. With a swift movement he punched me repeatedly in the arms, the pain was making even harder for me to retain the tears, and then a knee was thrown in my stomach, making it hard for me to breathe for a while. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the side. Colliding with the wooden floor made me gasp in pain.

"Hn, weak as usual" he said while leaving "w-where are you going" I asked as I tried to stand up, which was impossible for me right now. "Somewhere away from you, I'll be back when dad is back" he said and leaved. "How will I put these handcuffs out of my arms?" I murmured trying to think of a way to do so. I tried with a machine that my dad had to cut things, I don't know why he had it though, and finally free my hands from them.

I finally let my tears slid down my cheeks as I went to my room, colliding in my bed, with my hands in my face, trying to clean the tears as the fell down. "I want my daddy" I said while crying. After calming myself, I went to the phone and dialed Namimori High school's telephone.

[Namimori High School, do you need something?] asked a voice that by now I already knew.

"Hello Lucce-san, this is Adrianni Michelle, I wanted to say that I'll be upsent some days, since I have flue and fever" I said while looking at the marks in my arms.

[Is your father at home right now?] Asked Lucce.

I shook my head, then realized that she wasn't able to see me (duh) "No, he went to Italy for some days" I said, then added "Lucce-san I'm really tired from the fever, if you don't believe me then what do you want me to do so I can prove it to you that I'm sick?" I asked; my voice showed that I was tired.

[It's okey I believe you, I just wanted to be sure. So you'll be back in a few days right?] She asked as I heard a male sigh, I guess that was Reborn.

"Yes, and thanks for believing in me Lucce-san" I said.

[Ok, then I guess we'll see each other in some days] she said, I knew she was smiling, her voice showed so.

"Yes. Bye" I said as I putted the telephone back in its place. I sighed and went to bath, so my bruises wouldn't get infected. After the warm bath I putted my pajamas on and went to bed, I didn't feel like eating right now, since it would only hurt. "Buonna notte papa" I said as I closed my eyes.

**A/N:**

**So… well if you didn't know who was the one that beat her, then try to guess ^^ I won't say a thing NYAHAHAHAHAHa. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review, It makes me right faster, and better :DDDD **

****

**Ah cookies for everyone that reads this :3 and I'll send Mukuro to your house ;)**


End file.
